


How does she know

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion groaned as Myrcella smiled at him over her goblet of water<br/>“What’s wrong Uncle Tyrion?” The princess asked innocently<br/>“Well I like someone and I don’t really know how to show them.” Tyrion explained.<br/>“What’s her name?” She asked.<br/>“Shae.” Tyrion said.<br/>“Well, Uncle Tyrion does she know you love her?” Myrcella asked beaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How does she know

Tyrion groaned as Myrcella smiled at him over her goblet of water

“What’s wrong Uncle Tyrion?” The princess asked innocently

“Well I like someone and I don’t really know how to show them.” Tyrion explained.

“What’s her name?” She asked.

“Shae.” Tyrion said.

“Well, Uncle Tyrion does she know you love her?” Myrcella asked beaming.

 

How does she know you love her?

How does she know she's yours?

 

“Myrcella why are you singing?” Tyrion asked confused, before Pod turned up and he became even more confused.

 

Pod: How does she know that you love her?

 

“Oh Gods, how much did I drink?” Tyrion asked himself.

 

Myrcella: How do you show her you love her?

 

Myrcella grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, dancing around with him and Pod, both singing

 

Both: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?

 

Tyrion tried to pull his niece and man servant away but they simply picked his up and spun him around

 

Myrcella:

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted

You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say...

"How do I know he loves me?"

Pod: How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you love her?

Myrcella: "How do I know he's mine?"

(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?)

 

While the three were dancing other people from kings landing joined in much to Tyrion’s embarrassment

 

Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?

Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday

That's how you know, that's how you know!

He's your love...

 

Sansa appeared and danced unhappily with Joffrey while Cersi spun around with various members of the Kingsguard.

 

Pod:

You've got to show her you need her

Don't treat her like a mind reader

Each day do something to need her

To believe you love her

 

Myrcella grinned as Pod sang to Tyrion with the help of some local squires.

 

Myrcella:

Everybody wants to live happily ever after

Everybody wants to know their true love is true...

How do you know he loves you?

(How does she know that you love her?

How do you show her you need her?)

How do you know he's yours?

(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)

 

Tommen and Sir Pounce both swayed gently to the music, grinning softly.

 

Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?

Dedicate a song with words in

Just for you? Ohhh!

 

Tyrion groaned as his niece twirled him around till he felt very dizzy and then all of Kings Landing started to sing.

 

All: He'll find his own way to tell you

With the little things he'll do

That's how you know

That's how you know!

 

Myrcella suddenly picked Tyrion up and held him above her head beaming.

 

Myrcella:

He's your love

He's your love...

 

Myrcella smiled as she put her uncle down.

 

Far away in Dorne a small boy heard a sweet song while staring at an empty Cyvasse set. He ran to the window.

MYRCELL he shouted before he jumped from the window.

I’ve been dreaming– Trystane sang before being ambushed by all his girl cousins and sister who jumped on him and cut off his song.

 

Back in Kings Landing, Tyrion was regretting his life choices as Myrcella insisted on sending Shae a raven.

 

That's how you know

(la la la la la la la la)

He loves you

(la la la la la la la la)

That's how you know

(la la la la la la la la)

It's true

(la la la la la)

 

By this time everyone in the capital was dancing and singing with the young princess and it was making Tyrion’s head hurt

 

Because he'll wear your favorite color

Just so he can match your eyes

Rent a private picnic

By the fires glow-oohh!

 

Tyrion finale cracked a smile and pulled Tommen into a twirl.

 

All: His heart will be yours forever

Something everyday will show

That's how you know

(That's how you know)

That's how you know

(That's how you know)

That's how you know

(That's how you know)

That's how you know

(That's how you know)

That's how you know

(That's how you know)

That's how you know

(That's how you know)

That's how you know!

 

Everyone was grinning and panting happily.

 

Myrcella:

He's your love...

 

Myrcella winked at Tyrion and pulled him into a hug as Pod sang

 

Pod:

That's how she knows that you love her

That's how you show her you love her

 

Pod sang blushing as Myrcella grinned at him before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek

 

Myrcella:

That's how you know...

That's how you know...

He's your love...

 

Myrcella finished kneeling down to her Uncle.

“Show her Uncle, then she’ll know.” Myrcella said as everyone went back to normal.


End file.
